hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 28
Hayate no Gotoku! Chapter 28: Characters in Order of Appearance #Isumi Saginomiya #Hayate Ayasaki #Maria #Nagi Sanzenin #Saki Kijima #Sanzenin SP #Wataru Tachibana Summary The next morning, Hayate sits on his bed, reflecting about how the previous day, he had gotten both Wataru and Isumi to like him, and he concludes that he could potentially just be good with children. Meanwhile in Nagi's room, Maria wakes up to see that Nagi had just been sitting there in bed. Maria asks her if she's been up all this time, and Nagi says that she's been fretting over seeing Isumi embrace Nagi. Maria says that if she is worrying about this, that she should probably just ask them directly. Nagi misinterpets this, believing that Hayate loves her, and says that if she asked Isumi if she loved Hayate, and Isumi said yes, she would be crushed since Nagi believes that Hayate loves her. Maria suggests the possibility of a misunderstanding, since she knows that they happen often. Nagi doesn't consider this a possibility, since she believes that Hayate is the kind of person Isumi would like, since Nagi thinks Hayate is one of the world's most amazing people. Maria suggest that if this was true, it would indeed be a problem if Hayate seduced Isumi, this suggestion making Nagi panic. She refuses to believe that Hayate would do something like this, and she sets off to see Hayate. Nagi angrily barges in on Hayate, and she asks him if he likes Isumi. Assuming that Nagi only means this in terms of a simple friendship, Hayate says yes. Nagi becomes slightly sad, and asks him if he's serious, confusing him. She then gets angry again and asks him if he loves Isumi. He denies this, as he thinks of her as a friend rather than anything else. Nagi then asks him if what she saw yesterday was him just playing around. This further confuses Hayate, and he says that he's also played with Sakuya, thinking about the time they played Mushiking. Misunderstanding him, Nagi becomes stunned. As he says that he has probably also played with Isumi before, Nagi gets extremely mad at him, and hits him on the head. As Nagi leaves, Maria enters. Hayate asks Maria if she has any idea what was going on. She says that she doesn't know, and he then remarks that maybe it was bad to have been confessed to by Isumi. Maria is slightly surprised that Isumi had done so, and Hayate tells her that he thinks that he might be a good teacher, since he feels that he's good around children. Maria doesn't know how to respond to this, and instead realizes that something has happened once again, and she's going to need to do something to help it. Saki is then seen at the video store, staring at a DVD featuring a girl wearing a bunny outfit on the cover. She finds herself confused why any man would want to watch something like this. Saki knows that Wataru is still young, and he's unlikely to want to watch these kinds of things, but she wonders if he might in the future. She then realizes that ever since he came home the other day, Wataru hasn't left his room, but she doesn't want to anger him by going in. Just then, Nagi and members of the SP enter the store. Nagi barges in on Wataru and wakes him up violently. Nagi orders the SP to leave, and to not tell Maria where Nagi is. Wataru demands that Nagi tells him why she's here, and she says that she's run away. At this time, Maria and Hayate find the note she had left. Hayate asks what they should do, and Maria says that they should look for her, despite what the note says. Hayate decides to head over to Isumi's house, thinking it would be the first place she'd head off to. Back at the video shop, the SP confront Saki about Nagi staying with them, reminding her that Nagi is part of one of the richest familes in the world, and they remind Saki that the concequences would be dire should something happen to Nagi. In Wataru's room, Wataru calms Nagi a little and they decide to go to Isumi's house, to ask her about what happened. At Isumi's house, Hayate tells Isumi what happened, and he asks her if she has any ideas where Nagi could have gone off to, though Isumi starts to kneel some and appear to cry. Hayate asks her what happened, and she says that a bug may have flown into her eye. Hayate takes a look, right as Wataru and Nagi arrive. Upon seeing them together, Nagi starts crying, and she yells at Hayate, saying that if he wants to spend time like this with Isumi, Isumi should just take him for the 150 million yen. Hayate stares on, speechless. He then asks why, though before Nagi can respond, Isumi says that maybe she should take him. Anime Adaption * Hayate no Gotoku! Season 1 Episode 24. Trivia Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Hayate No Gotoku! Manga